Percy Jackson and the Hunters
by PJOLemonLover
Summary: When Percy Jackson comes across Jason doing naughty things with Annabeth in the woods, what is he to do? Zeus sends him to the hunt where he believes he can recover because the Hunters the men and Percy needs a break from love. So what happens if the leader of the Hunt falls for him? Eventual Pertemis WARNING: LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PJO, it belongs to RR. If I did the PJO movie would be an 18.

Chapter 1

 **Percy POV**

To say Percy was heartbroken world be the understatement of the century. He was distraught. He was lying in his cabin, weeping silently, thinking about what he had done wrong to deserve this.

" _Curse you Aphrodite. Why do you make my life so hard?"_ he thought.

 _Flashback_

 _Percy was walking through the woods, enjoying the peace now that Gaia was gone. He was smiling at nymphs and dryads who blushed when he did so. Then he heard the moaning and screaming coming from deeper in the woods and he recognised the voice:_ "Annabeth!" _he thought. Drawing riptide he charged towards the source of the noise and hid behind the bush, not wanting the captors to see him._

 _Percy then slowly looked over the bush and he saw… JASON FUCKING ANNABETH! Jason was standing up and Annabeth was lying on a tree stump and he saw Jasom's member sliding in and out of Annabeth's crotch. And the worse part was she was enjoying it. A lot. Percy tried to clear his mind and recover from the shock, but Annabeth orgasmed and that made it really hard. Once he recovered slightly, he was extremely angry and sad a the same time. In a rage, without thinking he jumped out from behind the bush and shouted "ANNABETH CHASE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"_

 _Annabeth and Jason suddenly shot up and he heard a muffled voice say mm-mm (that translated to "Percy"). Percy saw Grover_ **(A/N weren't expecting that were you)** _, tied up, struggling to break free. A large bruise was on the side of his head which explained why Grover hadn't been able to empathy link him._

 _Then the Hunters of Artemis came out of the bushes, bows drawn, led by Artemis, Thalia and Phoebe._

" _I knew that even Percy Jackson would hurt women…" Phoebe started than slowly broke of as she saw Jason with his member still in Annabeth and Grover tied up._

" _Oh shit" said Thalia, looking at one of her best friend's girlfriend getting fucked by her brother, like everyone else still in shock. Artemis couldn't comprehend what was happening. Sure she had an idea of what sex was and why people did it, but she knew that Percy did not know why Annabeth would betray him._

" _Thalia," said one of the younger hunters who was standing next to Thalia, "what is that boy doing to that girl?"_

" _Oh shit" said Thalia again "OK girls… let's uhhh, leave." And the Hunters left, Thalia crying slightly. Percy now had tears of betrayal in his eyes. He cut Grover loose and they both ran as fast as they could to camp._

 _End of Flashback_

Percy still couldn't get Annabeth's look of pure pleasure in her eyes out of his head. He had done a little bit of oral and fingering with Annabeth but he hadn't taken her virginity yet _._ Now his best friend had.

Athena then flashed into his room.

"Percy, there's a council meeting and Zeus want you in it." Athena said, not knowing hoe Percy would react to her.

Percy, lying down on his bed, just nodded his head and let Athena take him to Olympus.

 **Here we are with Chapter 1. This is my first Fanfiction and Lemons so reviews would be helpful.**

 **LoverOfLemons Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Wow, 27 follows an 9 favs in my very first fanfic chapter. Cookie for you. For those who also write, you know that reviewing is the beat way to help an author, so for those who review 2 COOKIES!**

Disclaimer: Me no own PJO

Athena POV

Athena was scared. Very scared. The only other time she had felt this scared was when she asked the other Olympians had fought Typhoon in the last Titan war. She knew that being the daughter of Zeus would not save her from Poseidon's wrath, as Poseidon took care of his mortal children unlike her father.

When she had zapped Percy and her back to Olympus, she only saw sadness in Poseidon's face looking at his son, and disappointment when looking into her's.

"Let the meeting begin" said Zeus. First he looked at Percy and said "I am sorry for your loss." This sparked confusion amongst the gods as only Zeus, Poseidon Athena and of course the one and only Aphrodite knew about Athena's daughter's 'incident'.

"What loss" said Apollo. "Has someone died?"  
" _Apollo, what an idiot. The words dumb and sex pretty much sum up his life_ " Athena thought

"Athena's daughter, Annabeth was umm... making love to Zeus's son, Jason." Poseidon said glaring savagely at Zeus. Zeus say back about a foot in his throne.

"Well yes."said Zeus. "Poseidon and I have agreed that Percy is to join the Hunters of Artemis for a while until the has recovered enough to come back to camp."

"What?!" said Artemis, Percy, Athena and Aphrodite at the same time. Looking back it must have been quite amusing.

"He will take the vows of the Hunt, but will only be temporary until he is rehabilitated."

"Noooooo" screamed Aphrodite. Athena just realised. Aphrodite broke Percy and Annabeth so that she could fuck Percy. What a selfish bitch. Athena made a mental note to have words with Aphrodite in an arena with a VERY big weapon.

Artemis looked pissed. Athena understood why, the last time a male joined the hunt... he ended up dead, trying eventually to overthrow Olympus. And Artemis hated males, but Athena knew she had respect for Percy. Over tine he had saved many of her Hunters. How would the Hunters react though. Thalia would accept him but many of them blamed him for the death of Artemis's oldest and favorite liegenant, Zoë Nightshade .

Aphrodite POV

" _I will have him in me_ " she though, _"by rape or not. Any way, I can't wait to sea (A/N get it...) what happens to him and the Hunters. Or maybe we can ge rod of Artemis pesky virginity_." Aphrodite looks at Artemis and grinned.

Artemis POV

Artemis was not happy. It wasn't that she didn't like Percy, many Hunters owed him their lives, it was that he was male. " _Why is Aphrodite grinning at me?_ " She thought

Poseidon POV

"This meeting is finished" Zeus finished and the gods disappeared, all except me and Artemis and Percy.

"Percy, i am doing this fir your own good. I know what heartbreak can do to mortals and even immortals and I don't wan that fo happen to you."

Percy looked up and nodded his head. Poseidon knew that I his heart Percy knew what he was saying and agreed.

"In compensation I will give you the thing I your 21st birthday."

Percy's face immediately brightened up.

Poseidon mentally said to Artemis "If you or your Hunters hurt my son in ANY way..." Poseidon didn't need to finish, and then he was gone.

Artemis POV

"What did your father give you, Percy" Artemis said demandingly.

"You'll see" Percy said, a goofy grin on his face.

Artemis scowled but Percy still couldn't stop

 **And so ends chapter 2. Writing is a lot harder than I thought, but it is ny duty. I will probably get to at least 20 chapters with a few lemons ( XD ) before I finish. Please review!**

-LoverOfLemons out


	3. Chapter 3

**Again guys and gals, 51 follows 18 favs, you guys are awesome! Just a warning, I am not busy now but may be in the coming days or possibly weeks so I will try to update as much as possible. Also, PM me if you want tell privately or if you want an OC.**

 **Review Response**

 **V God 22- Rape is an option that I MAY consider bit is not a definent yes or no. I am not a huge fan of rape, but it's like driving in the dark, I don't know what will happen**.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of PJO

Chapter 3

Artemis POV

Artemis zapped herself back to her Hunter's camp. Percy and her had agreed that she would tell the hunters that he would join the hunt, but for his safety, she would go alone first. As she entered the clearing, she heard the sound of bows pulling back, a sound that only she and Apollo could hear.

"It's OK girls, it's only me." She said.

"Sorry Milady, it is just that our scouts reported a group of monsters I the nearby area." responded Thalia. "How was the meeting in Olympus? I am assuming that it was about our brothers 'incident'."

"Yes it was" said Artemis, it never ceased to amaze her how quick Thalia could work things out. ' _I couldn't wish for a better lieutenant, possibly Zoë though._..' Artemis thought than mentally slapping herself for wishing the past was different. She had done it many times and she still did it, but hated it.

"Thalia go gather the girls, we are going to have an important meeting.'

Athena POV

Athena walked up to Zeus's palace. She opened the door and found Zeus watching Hephaestus TV.

"Father, we need to talk."

Linebreak

"Father, please, I will only be for a short amount of time, she is my favorite daughter, and my best child for a long time." Athena concluded.

"Fine," said Zeus "but don't hurt her too badly" and he summoned and handed over the moat powerful weapon of the Gods.

Aphrodite POV

Aphrodite was thinking about how to get Percy to sleep with her or Artemis. ' _The maiden Goddess losing he virginity, that will be awesome!_ ' When her thoughts were interrupted as her palace was entered by a powerful being, probably Zeus.

"Hay, Zeus, you wanna play?" she said as seductively as possible.

"No you slut!" replied the voice that could only be Athena.

"Athena, want some lesbo action" Aphrodite joked. Athena cam round the corner of the room holding... THE Master Bolt. 'Crap, she found out' Aphrodite thought, starting to panic.

"They don't call me the Goddess of Wisdom for nothing" Athena replied to her thoughts. "Or the Goddess of Battles" she continued starting to raise the Master Bolt. Athena then went uncharacteristically mad and in a rage through the Master Bolt at Aphrodite relentlessly.

Aphrodite was chased through her palace for a few hours and was hit many times before Athena calmed down and left. Aphrodite crawled into her bed and lay there wondering how she wasn't dead.

Artemis POV

"Girls, we have a new hunter joining us," faces brightened up, "the person is someone many of you know", happier looks and is a... well... male." This caused a riot of disapproval throughout the hunters, the older ones especially. "Zeus AND Poseidon agreed to this so unless you want to confront them, which I already have done, we are stuck with him until he is seen fit enough to return to Camp Half-Blood, as it contains painful memories for him."

"It's Percy, isn't it."said a Thalia.

"Yes" said Artemis. The noise died down because most of the Hunters had seen Jason and Annabeth screwing.

"Look girls, it's only until his heart is right, he needs a break from love." finalised Artemis. A few people like Phoebe weren't happy, but they stopped complaining.

"I'll go get him now then."

 **Wow, end of chapter 3. I am slowly Tring to make them longer I probably wont be able to but I WILL try. Please review :).**

 **-LoverOfLemons out**


	4. Sorry Guys

**Dear All**

 **I have not been able to update recently because, as you may have seen on the news,I have been caught in the extreme flooding in a north England. I do not live there but my family and I were visiting an old friend and on our way home the road closed due to the floods and we have been stuck ever since. I cant update because the WiFi is down and will be for a while and I am writing this on my phone using 4G, and a story is hard to write on a 5" screen... ;)**

 **See you in a few days ( I hope)**

 **-LoverOfLemons out**


End file.
